The invention concerns a flat, key comprising a flat basic shaped part, typically consisting of metal and integrally comprising a bow section and a shank section with mechanical lock-control members. A circuit chip having structural elements of an electronic circuit is disposed in a recess of the bow section, and two housing shells, e.g., shaped parts of a synthetic material, are disposed on facing flat sides of the bow section and substantially completely surround the bow section.
It is known that an electronic circuit which, by inductive transmission means, for example, transmits code information to a control circuit assigned to a lock for additional locking control, may be integrated in the bow of a key which locks the lock tumblers mechanically. Thus, locking reliability of the lock may be enhanced. See German Patent Document DE-A-3,517,858.
German Patent Document DE-C-3,507,871 discloses a flat key whose flat basic shaped part, consisting of metal, forms a shank section and a bow section in one piece. In known fashion, the shank section includes mechanical lock-control members for controlling the tumblers of the lock, e.g., notches or depressions, and the bow section is substantially completely surrounded by two housing shells made as shaped parts of synthetic material disposed on facing flat sides of the bow section. The key comprises an electronic circuit whose structural elements are arranged on a circuit chip accommodated in a recess of the bow section of the basic shaped part, with the housing shells covering the recess.